Elves
Elves '' Youthful one, thy longevity knows no end.. Elves, akin to humans, compose a large portion of the realm’s population and as such, as regarded as one of the main races. Despite this, each elf differs depending on their specific sub-species.. Generally, they can be more aloof and detached from society, as their long lives tend to give them a different view on life. Although they can come off as cold at times, they do not mean to be such, and highly value those they find close to themselves, be it friends or family. 'High Elves' Lis’hlir Hsieli ''High Elves are typically recognized by their wider range of physical attributes that do not reflect within the other sub-species of Elves. Frame varies, though it is rare to see a High Elf with a bulky build, though they can still be muscular. Most are born with ectomorph builds, but due to the fact they’ve mixed more with human culture, it is much easier for them to build up muscle. High Elves are known to be the most civilized, having strayed from their homes and origins which was once the forest.. They tend to live within settlements built by humans. They follow the same culture and lifestyle that they were brought up in, so unless they grew up in the forest.. It is very rare to see a High Elf possess information of nature the same way Forest or Dark Elves do. Though, they possess a better understanding of magic as they have likely been around it more than they think, being enveloped within human civilization having graced them with such. High Elves are known to be the least aloof of the three, though it isn’t uncommon to see them more detached. They generally like to pick at a person’s thought process and learn more of a person, be it through observation or simple conversations. The skin color of a High Elf can vary from deep browns, to a milky white. Their hair color can vary from: Black, Brown, Blonde, Red, Ginger, and White. Their eye color can vary from: Brown, Hazel, Blue, Green, Grey, and very rarely orange. Their eyes always seem to emit a faint glow, albeit rather captivating. High Elves are relatively tall, even females having been reported to reach to the height of 6’0. Generally, once fully grown, High Elves can reach heights of 5’9 - 6’2. High Elves can live to be 320 Years Old, though it is not uncommon to see them die beforehand. Forest Elves Rirhsihs Ih’zesvsehi Forest Elves are the remnants of what once was all Elves. They tend to build their homes within forests and rarely mountains, preferring to work with nature. Due to such, they have the ability to understand animals and their emotions, and have a natural talent for woodworking. Due to the fact that they must hunt to eat, they mainly have builds consisting of a mixture between ectomorph and mesomorph. They prefer to stay willowy, akin to a tree, so they may hide and camouflage when necessary. They tend to be less serious, often appreciating their lives and making the most of it, and so, they are known for their more cheerful demeanors. However, to see a more serious Forest Elf is not uncommon either. The skin color of a Forest Elf ranges from a deep brown to a medium tan; Due to their time spent in the forests, and roaming within nature, the sun has kissed their skin. Their hair color ranges from: Brown, Blonde, and very rarely: Black, Red or Ginger. Their eye color ranges from: Green, Hazel, Brown and rarely grey. Forest Elves are the tallest of the Elves, seeing as they need to camouflage with the trees, the adaptations they had developed also included height. As such, they range from 5’11 - 6’4, when fully grown. Forest Elves, however, claim the shortest lifespan.. Only to live up to 340 years old. 'Dark Elves' Hevvih Eh’vsil Sihi Dark Elves are those who, turned away from the fragile flowers, and turned to hard rock. Unlike Forest Elves, they typically live in caves within mountains, seeing stone much more useful and supportive than trees. Their builds are typically a mixture of ectomorph and mesomorph, as they reside within stone, they must be slim enough to fit into small spaces, but still be strong enough to lift heavier weights. Unlike the other two.. Dark Elves appear to be rather cold and the most aloof of all Elves, preferring solitude and taking disliking to any places too bright or loud. Due to such, they are labelled as anti-social. As such, they are known to be rather manipulative. . However, should one find a way to truly befriend these Elves, a Dark Elf will hold that person very close to them, and will not betray them. Their skin color ranges from a dark grey, to a light silver-grey. Their hair color is typically white or black, and other hair colors are not heard of, unless dyed. will require approval for the dye recipe beforehand. Their eye color ranges from: Red, Amber-Yellow, and very rarely a deep, blue-grey. They are somewhat tall, ranging from 5’9 - 6’2 when fully grown. Dark Elves have the longest lifespans, living until 350 years old. Elven Tongue Elven is the tongue of the Elves. It is a rather delicate language, dusted with such sweet dialect, it is very pleasant to listen to. However, each sup-species of Elf has a slightly different accent and pronunciation. High Elves tend to have a much more softer take on the language. . the syllables of harsher-sounding letters being blurred and hazed. As such, their Elven speech is dubbed as the ‘most pleasant’ by the majority. Forest Elves, as their name follows, have a slightly rustle-esque tone, as if leaves were very quietly rustling, harsher pronunciations varying depending upon the syllable,- Though they are slightly noticeable, as they are not as blurred as a High Elf’s. Despite the dialect still being classed as ‘soft’, Dark Elves have harsher pronunciations to the harder syllables, their accent slightly stronger, as if to represent the stone they live within. The written form of Elven are rather cursive letters, with elegant curves and soft flicks at the end. Elves, especially Dark Elves are very protective of their written Elven. created by Cookie The Shortcat Category:Races